Vodovorot
|artist = XS Project |year = 2011 |difficulty = Hard |effort = Intense |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Green (Bar) |gc = |lc = Green |pictos = 136 |kcal = |dura = 3:00 |nowc = Vodovorot |choreo = Cain Kitsais Celine Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bylednbn7s7/ |perf = Julien Durandhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqXuWBGNb_g }}"Vodovorot" by XS Project is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a robotic dinosaur, similar to the the third coach of Sweet Sensation. ''He has orange skin with black joints, orange goggles with pink lenses and pink buttons on his body. He has a blue sleeveless vest, a blue crotch, and legs with pink stripes on the side. He wears a blue flat cap, a gold chain necklace, lime green socks and a pair of black and white sneakers. In certain parts of the routine, the pink areas in his body flash briefly. He has a white and black outline. Background The entire background is styled in Retrofuturism art style, with common colors including black, rusty red and beige. Throughout the routine, banners featuring the words "ВОДОВОРОТ" and "ТАНЦУЙ" in different colors as well as robots and cars styled in Retrofuturism art appear in the routine. At the beginning, the background features a black circle with a beige outline pulsing to the beat as well as black lines appearing to the beat. Shortly afterwards, rusty red and black lines form on the right and bottom side of the background respectively, pulsing to the beat. During the intersection between verses, the background shatters in glass and its color is changed to rusty red, with black arrows pointing upwards. Numerous smaller black lines appear falling on the background, akin in gaining speed. The violet "ТАНЦУЙ" banner also sprouts out three robots, in which the banner slowly rises upward like an elevator. Futuristic cars in red, violet, beige and turquoise green also appear briefly. During the verses, the background is beige, with armies of turquoise green robots form in the lower part of the background. The robots also jump to the beat and briefly changes to purple, dark red, and orange. There is a large orange 2-ring planet above the robots, with the planet pulsing to the beat and the rings intersecting with each other. The rings also have black shadows on the surface of the planet. Two black circles also appear, slowly moving to the left and leaving a trail of orange in its path. The orange trail is also changed to beige once intersecting with the planet. After a certain section of the verse, a looming figure of the coach appears in the right side, styled in a vintage figure in black and beige, and flexes their left arm muscle confidently. During the chorus, the background features the banners in varying colors as well as robots jumping frantically to the beat. The coach's figure is also seen, towering triumphantly. The background elements as well as the color also change in a different color. There is also another ring planet, with the planet black and the ring orange. The planet contains the jumping robots and the planet pulses to the beat. After the second verse and before the next chorus, the background contains a black line and an intersecting violet banner, with "ВОДОВОРОТ" scrolling to the left. Rusty red lines also form in the banner to the beat. Black lines soon appear and intersect with a violet banner, which features "ТАНЦУЙ" rapidly while black and beige robots appear on the right as well as black and beige cars moving from the banner, leaving a trail of rusty red in its wake. The trail and "ТАНЦУЙ" soon compress and zoom, moving to the next chorus' background. At the second chorus, an extended part of the background is featured, which contains an orange ring planet shimmering in the left, pulsing to the beat. There is also a turquoise green line in the background, which contains black and beige futuristic buildings in Rretrofuturism art. Two black lines also appear to the beat, creating the robots that move their arms to the beat. During the outro, the beginning background is used. After the second Gold Move, the coach's figure burst out of the circle, flexing their muscle confidently while black shattered glass fall from it and concluding the routine. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hand under your chin. Gold Move 2: Put your hand under your chin while squatting. Vodovorot_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Vodovorot gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Vodovorot_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Vodovorot gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Anyone Can Dance! *15-Minute Workout *30-Minute Workout *Electro Beats *Cap It Off! *Break A Sweat Trivia *''Spinning (Кружит)'' and Vodovorot are the fifth and sixth Russian-language song in the series. **However, Vodovorot is the first Russian song to not be a exclusive. *The song has romanized lyrics unlike all of the previous Russian songs in the series.https://prnt.sc/pr6sed *The song has been shortened by 1:02, making it 3:00 in-game. *The audio of the song is off-sync with the routine in the Just Dance 2020 Full Songlist video. Routine *The words " " and " " appear on banners in the chorus. *The coach appears in the background of Skibidi. *Playing three times unlocks the coach's sticker. Gallery Game Files Vodovorot cover generic.png|''Vodovorot'' Vodovorot cover albumcoach.png| album coach Vodovorot cover albumbkg.png| album background vodovorot_banner_bkg.png| menu banner vodovorot_map_bkg.png| map background Vodovorot_ava.png|Avatar Vodovorot gold ava.png|Golden avatar Vodovorot wdf ava.png|World Dance Floor avatar JD2020_VODOVOROT_STILL_BACKGROUND_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_VODOVOROT_STILL_BACKGROUND_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_VODOVOROT_STILL_BACKGROUND_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Vodovorot sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Vodovorot sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Vodovorot sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Vodovorot jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Vodovorot jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Vodovorot jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) Promotional Images Vodovorot promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) Vodovorot promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Vodovorot promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) Vodovorot promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) Vodovorot promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Vodovorot promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) vodovorot promo coach 1.png|Promotional coach 1 vodovorot promo coach 2.png|Promotional coach 2 Others Vodovorot thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Vodovorot thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio XS Project Водоворот Vodovorot XS Project - Vodovorot (Just Dance 2020 Version) Teasers Vodovorot - Gameplay Teaser (US) Vodovorot - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Vodovorot Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Russian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Julien Durand